Starfleet Girls
by Jokun
Summary: With Earth destroyed by the Xindi, its measly survivors' only hope lie with Starfleet Command's young cadets, teenage girls entrusted to search for new habitable worlds for the sake of their species, and they get some help from a genetically enhanced former tyrant who happen to dropped into their universe from a messed up timeline. AU Enterprise x Haifuri crossover.


Starfleet Girls

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise belongs to Rick Berman and Brannon Braga; while Haifuri to Reiko Yoshida.

Chapter 1: A pinch on Isoroku's fate

* * *

Nine Years Ago…

"This is the SS Kobayashi Maru! We have over a hundred refugees from the Vega Colony…Our convoy is being attacked by Xindi raiders! Our shields are almost gone! Any friendly starships in the area, please, we need your assistance!"

The SS Kobayashi Maru was one the few ships that escaped the destruction of the Earth colony in the Vega Star System which was attack by the Xindi who are hell-bent in exterminating every single human being in existence. It all began when the Xindi's doomsday weapon managed to destroy Earth but it did not end there. Soon Mars and the other colonies within the solar system followed in their relentless onslaught. Eventually the Xindi turned its eyes to Earth's territories in Alpha Centauri, Deneva, and of course Vega.

Moeka China and Akeno Misaki became orphans when their families sacrificed themselves to have them escape aboard the Kobayashi Maru, along with other ships, on a course to the Sol System and to seek refuge with other survivors in the place where their mother planet Earth used to be. It is also said that remnants of Starfleet have converged there for a sort of last stand.

The Kobayashi Maru, a freighter-class starship violently shook, as it took a direct hit from a passing Xindi warship, causing a young Akeno, along with several survivors in the ship's hold to cry out and become extremely frightened from the sudden rocking. Concerned for her friend, Moeka hugged the young twin-tailed brunette to calm her down.

"Shh…It's alright, Mike. We're almost there - Earth, where we will be safe." Moeka whispered to her while gently stroking the back of the girl's head.

"But Moka," Akeno choked, "they say Earth is gone. Just like our home in Vega, just like our friends and family…everything, gone."

"Don't say that." Moeka pushed Akeno back to have good look at her distraught friend, noticing the streaks of tears on the girl's face. "As long as we are still alive, there is hope. You've have to believe in that, Mike." she almost pleaded to her.

Akeno sniffled and looked at the light grey-haired girl, who was trying her best to be strong for her. They have been very good friends ever since they were little, sharing the good times and the bad when both were growing up. This situation, while extreme and grim, was no different. She had to be strong for Moeka as well. Akeno nodded, bringing out a weak smile. "I'll try, Moka…"

Moeka cradled the teary-eyed girl's head to her bosom. "That's good enough." she muttered as tears welled on her own eyes. "Besides, you've have someone else to be strong for." She backed away and held Akeno's hands which were cuddling something small and furry and appeared be asleep despite the ruckus going on around. The thing poked its feline head to stare with a bored look at the hovering girls. "You'll have to take care of Isoroku here when we get through this."

Akeno lightly shook her head while smiling broadly now. "No Moka-chan. We'll both take good care of him."

Moeka smiled back. "Of course, we will. Toge-"

Another violent rocking shook the ship and its passengers, followed by a loud explosion somewhere at the back of the hold. Those with access with portholes on their side noticed a bright flicker flash that came with the blast from outside the ship. There was one such window where the girls were and Moeka rushed to check it out.

"Moka-chan?"

"The starboard side nacelle…"

* * *

"…has been destroyed, Captain! We're losing speed!" declared the helmsman.

"That last hit also disabled our life support systems. I estimate we've got only a few minutes' worth of oxygen left!" a bridge operator added his insight.

"Order the evacuation of all hands! Direct what refugees you can to the escape pods!" barked the captain of the Kobayashi Maru, shooting out a commanding arm to emphasize his order.

"We can't Captain!" broke in another operator. "According to this," he was eying his readouts," launch systems to the pods are malfunctioning. And besides…" he turns grimly towards the captain. "Those pods only have enough space for the crew, none for the refugees."

There was a moment of silence as everyone on the bridge mulled over their dire situation. It was broken when a proximity alert blared and the tactical operator announced the cause of the alarm. "Xindi warship coming about on our bow!" On the bridge's view screen, a reptilian ship, identified by its stingray-like configuration was aligning itself in front of the Kobayashi Maru, and sat there some distance away. "They're powering up their weapons arrays!" added the tactical operator.

"Hail them! Tell them that we surrender!" frantically ordered the captain while the communication operator was equally desperate in trying get through with their adversary.

"They've locked on and are about to fire!"

Just then multitudes of red arcing beams peppered the Xindi warship before it was destroyed in a large red-orange fireball!

"Mike, look! It's Starfleet!"

By the time Akeno joined her friend by the aperture both girls got to witness a breathtaking sight. An extremely large dark silhouette had the sun on its back which was soon eclipsed by its growing dimension due to its gradual approach. Both girls could see it clearly as it swiftly came aboutto the Kobayashi Maru's side. It was indeed a gigantic starship, bigger than anything they have seen so far. The ship had a huge saucer section with a heptagonal-shaped opening at the center, nearly filled by a forward facing wedge section jutting from the saucer part. Its engineering segment was somewhat geometrical in design, its deflector dish area quadrangular in shape and becomes hexagonal all the way to the rear, while nacelle pylons that projected out of the sides like bent outstretched wings, held aloof the ship's squarish warp nacelles. Overall it was painted black for some reason, like some kind of grim reaper ship. But at that moment it did not feel anything like that to either of the girls, for it just save the Kobayashi Maru, and all hands, from total destruction.

* * *

NX-01 Enterprise

"Reptilian ship destroyed!" announced Lieutenant Reeve, the Enterprise's chief armory officer, with an almost sadistic smile on his face. "I can't believe such a ship like that has such firepower…" Lieutenant Hoshi Sato, communication officer and linguistics expert, suddenly interjected.

"Message from the Vengeance. It's Khan, sir." A loud voice from the intercoms soon followed.

"Archer! I leave the rescuing of any survivors to you. I'll handle these, Xindi scum."

"Much obliged, Khan. This would have not have been made possible without your help."

"I accept your acknowledgement, captain. Oh, and Archer, whatever you intend to do, you better do it fast. I estimate, with the Kobayashi Maru's life support diminishing, you have less than five minutes to rescue all onboard. Khan out!"

"It is as Khan said, Captain," Sub-commander T'Pol left her place from the sensor scope to address, Archer. "Unless we can get all one hundred plus off the Kobayashi Maru in time-" An enthusiastic Ensign Mayweather interrupted the Vulcan science officer.

"Why don't we beam them aboard with the transporter?" The young African-American navigator swiveled from his seat to present his suggestion to all present. "We've been using it more often lately with live subjects and there hasn't been mishap so far."

With little time to put it through to thought, Archer was willing to risk it. He nodded in approval of Travis's proposal.

"Do it. And make it nice and quick. Hoshi signal the Kobayashi of our plan."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" said an operator as the huge mysterious starship flew off, leaving the Kobayashi Maru all but dead in the water.

"Whoever they are, they've just saved use." replied the captain.

"Saved us? They just left us behind! And lift support will soon hit critical!"

"Sir, another ship is approaching us!"

"Xindi?"

"No. They're hailing us!"

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise, we've come to help! We're preparing to beam you all off your ship using our transporter!"

"What? He intends to use the transporter on us? That's madness!"

"No! That is the only way. Tell the Enterprise to standby! The rest of you, inform the civilians of what is to be done."

 _And so on that day, mankind saw hope where there was thought to be none after the destruction and loss of Earth from the Xindi. With the help by the remnants of Starfleet, led by the flagship, Enterprise, and by the augment known as Khan, the Xindi who were fixated in exterminating the human race, were soundly defeated and pushed back. That day would be known as: The Second Battle for Earth._

* * *

NX-01 Enterprise

Having heard that there were a number Japanese ethnicity among the Vega refugees, Hoshi Sato came to check on them. The refugees were all over the place, in the halls, the mess place, even in the cargo holds, and that did not include other refugees from the other ships that needed to move these people to the Enterprise for one reason or the other. There was just not enough personnel onboard to handle this many migrants and Hoshi decide to give a hand. She immediately noticed the two Japanese girls, Moeka and Akeno, along with their little kitten, looking all lost in the halls among fellow refugees. Hoshi approached the girls.

"Hey there, you two okay?" she began, kneeling, and clasping at the girls.

"We're fine onne-chan." answered Moeka, while Akeno shyly nodded while tightly clutching Isoroku under her chin.

"That's a cute kitty you've got there? What its name?" Hoshi took hold of the little paw of the orange tabby and gently simulated a handshake with it. It just stared at her rather indifferently.

"He's Isoroku." Akeno said simply, finally speaking up.

"Hi, Isoroku. You're such an adorable thing." smiled Hosi, but the kitten just turned his head away and pensively pulled its paw out her grasp. Hoshi was a bit hurt by the animal's gesture but did not show it. Moving on, she further questioned the girls. "And you two girls are?"

"I'm Moeka, Moeka China. And this is my best friend, Akeno." introduced the grey-haired girl.

"Akeno Misaki" the twin-tailed haired girl mumbled.

Hoshi could sense something was wrong here especially the way Akeno was acting that she could not shake the feeling of foreboding.

"Where are your parents? Are they around here?" Hoshi looked around hoping to spot their guardians but then noticed both girls becoming upset, especially the Akeno girl. She eventually figured it out.

"I-I'm so sorry…" She tenderly hugged both girls who began to bitterly cry on her shoulders.

 _In spite of what we have gone thorough Akeno and I were very grateful to those that save use that day, both the crew of the Enterprise and of the man known as Khan Noonien Singh. I would learn later that the individual called Khan was the very man responsible for the death of millions in Earth's darkest past: The Eugenics Wars. Considered an Augment- a human genetically enhanced in many aspects that far surpasses human limitations, Khan was said to have ruled from the shadows and tried to bring humanity under his dominion, not matter the cost. But when we got meet him after our rescue, he did not seem to be the monster that history painted him to be. I don't know, maybe it is because he still retained his sense and bond with humanity, especially knowing that there were so very few of us left now compared before the destruction of Earth. But to the measly 6,000 human survivors, they did not put too much thought to such things, for Khan has demonstrated seemingly selfless acts that have saved us from the Xindi threat. To them he was seen as a messiah, a savoir who would deliver us from our darkness moment and bring back hope into our hearts._

 _Moeka China, Stardate: 2174_

* * *

Present Day, Stardate: 2183

New Tokyo Colony, Earth Space

Moeka was the first to go down stairs from bed and headed to the kitchen like she always did ever since she and Akeno found residency in one of New Tokyo Colony's condominiums. Before then they had been staying in makeshift refugee centers while reconstruction was underway. With the help of Khan's advanced knowledge the survivors began building habitats within the larger debris, chunks of rocks that were all that remained of Earth. Many of these now celestial bodies were hollowed out and cities and artificial environments were built within, mimicking a semblance of civilization from a bygone age when Earth still existed. The population has somewhat increased for the past nine years. From 6,000 to 10,000, all scattered about in asteroid colonies clustered around in what was Earth's orbit.

When she turned on the lights in the kitchen it triggered an automated video message from a touch screen terminal plastered on the side of the kitchen's opening. The image of Hoshi Sato appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, girls. I've already prepared breakfast, it's on the table. Please just heat it up. You both are aware why I had to leave early. Today is a big day, a big day for the both of you, as you formally become full-fledged Starfleet officers. As your aunt, I'm so proud you, Moka, Mike. Anyways, don't be late you two, you hear! See you both later at the ceremony in Starfleet Command! I love you, both."

"Was that auntie Hoshi?" A rather tired looking Akeno yawned while rubbing her weary eyes caught Moeka by surprise that she nearly jumped at the other girl's sudden presence.

"Mike!" Moeka said, startled but immediately smiles in amusement. "This is a first!" she said, referring to Akeno for being up this early which is like never, even when they began studying as cadets for Starfleet Command.

"Well, it can't be helped. I'm so excited about today that I conditioned myself last night, saying: 'Mike, tomorrow is the day where after so much schooling and studying, you finally get to be assigned on board a starship and go to the great unknown and help mankind.'" She paused a bit. "I even set the alarm in advanced. But I would not have awakened without Isoroku's help."

Speaking of Isoruku, he had pass by the girls while they were talking and headed straight for the automated cat-food dispenser in the corner and easily helped himself in preparing his meal. Even a cat like himself could do on his own. He did not really care what his human owners were discussing, so long as he gets tp enjoy one of his favorite pastimes, which is eating. The girls took notice of this.

"Way to go, Isoroku!" beamed Moeka at the cat, but then turned stern all the sudden. "But, you should really go on a diet, you fat fur ball."

Indeed, Isoroku has become an obese thing since he and girls had begun living comfortably again. But the two have been unable to prevent the cat's unusual spurt of growth which leaves them somewhat worried for its health. He just gave Moeka a: No way! Like I care-look before he resumed his gorging.

"Well, things might change once he's onboard on whatever ship we'll be assigned to." said Akeno, moving to where Isoroku was. "Isn't that right, boy?" She squatted and petted and stroked the busily eating feline who barely reacted to her touch.

"I don't know," doubted Moeka as she began one by one heat up the breakfast prepared for them by their foster aunt, Hoshi, into the food warming device. "Besides, I'm not sure animals are allowed onboard starships."

"No! We can't just leave him here!" Akeno stood up, defiant and upset while Isoroku nearly got startled by the girl's outburst but somehow he managed to keep his cool.

"Who said we're leaving him?" calmly replied Moeka. "He'll be staying at Auntie Hoshi's place. She can take good care of him, since she isn't coming with any of us once we leave Earth Space."

But Akeno was insistent. "If I remembered right, Admiral Archer used to have a dog on his ship, the Enterprise." She suddenly brightened. "A beagle, what was his name? Porthos! That's right, named after one of the four musketeers! If a dog like Porthos could stay onboard, why not a cat like Isoroku here?"

"I'm surprised," Moeka grinned. "Impressed actually, that you know that, judging on how your grades are. Please set up the table. And don't forget to wash your hands!" She gestured to Akeno while she brought out a couple of the heated dishes unto the waiting table.

"Hey! I know some stuff. Well math is still one of my weak points..." She uses the sink to wash her hands while acting somewhat sheepish, embarrassed of having to discuss her academics which were more or less average.

"By that logic, the only way I see it for Isoroku ever getting onboard is if you somehow become captain." pointed out Moeka, stopping there and being careful of further hurting Akeno's feelings, but the other girl figured that out at least.

"I know." Akeno moaned, as she sets out to bring in dinning plates to the table. "My grades are way off of cutting it for me of becoming captain." With a hopeful look, she turns to Moeka. "But you, Moka-chan, with your grades, they'd sure to make you a captain of a starship. They have to! And you can bring Isoroku along."

"Or I might end up being assigned as a lowly engineering personnel who would be charged in cleaning and maintaining plasma injectors for the rest of the trip. What I'm trying to say is, nothing is definite, Mike. We'll only get to know right after the ceremony of what duties Starfleet would deem suitable in assigning to us. And no, Isoroku's staying with Auntie Hoshi isn't open to negotiations. Besides, it would better for us, including Isoroku. He would be far safer here with Auntie Hoshi than being with either of us."

Akeno looked dejected. "But…It's just that, he has been like family to us ever since we lost ours in Vega." She sadly looked at Isoroku who was now grooming himself, having finished his breakfast. "I'm sure Auntie Hoshi will take good care of him while we're away. But, he'll probably never get used with anyone other than us." She says this as if the thought was eating her up, which Moeka took note with resignation.

The other girl sighed and stopped what she was doing and grasped Misaki by her sides. "Alright. If I somehow become captain of a starship, I promise to take Isoroku with me. If that doesn't work out, then we could always resort in begging Auntie Hoshi to pull some strings for us…"

"Yay!" Misaki brightened and hugged Moeka. "You're the best, Moka-chan!"

"Hey, it's still a longshot Mike. We still have to brace for the possibility of having to leave Isoroku behind." The other girl hugged her tighter.

"It's alright, as long as you're supporting me one-hundred twenty percent, I'm very sure we'll make it happen!"

Moeka just smiled in Mike's arms but then became amusingly thoughtful. "You've been sticking far too long with that Toumatsu girl, haven't you Mike?"

* * *

A certain blonde-haired girl within a certain space colony suddenly sneezed for no reason and looked to the artificial sky generated by the colony's holographic projectors. "Oh, I'm 120% certain someone out there was talking or thinking badly about me…"


End file.
